1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved massaging shoe apparatus wherein the same is constructed to direct soothing and vibratory energy to an individual's foot for enhanced circulatory and soothing flow therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibration of an individual's foot for its soothing and therapeutic effect is known in the prior art. Such devices have typically been of elaborate and expensive construction to direct vibratory energy to an individual's foot. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a compact organization that is selectively operative for its therapeutic effect to an individual's foot and is compactly mounted and transported by the individual when secured to the foot.
Examples of prior art vibratory type devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,195 to Blum, et al. wherein an electronic device may be worn by a user while moving about, wherein the device monitors ankle motion to encourage joint motion and a muscular activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,774 to Hatuno sets forth a sandal construction formed of projections to facilitate circulation of blood during its use by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,242 to Harris, et al. sets forth a massaging boot formed of a series of inwardly flexible tips supplied with gaseous pressure for use by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,602 to Scarborough, et al. sets forth a foot massager formed with a floor for receiving a foot thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved massaging shoe apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.